


Spirits of the Past

by songsofbasingse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A pinch of Zukka, Action, Action/Adventure, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hunting war criminals, Post-Canon, The Gaang (Avatra), The Painted Lady - Freeform, Viligate justice, blind bandit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofbasingse/pseuds/songsofbasingse
Summary: Zuko and Toph life changing field trip, but it is just them hunting war criminal. Direct action as opposed to strict palace protocol. Eventually, the whole Gaang joins in. There also is an assasination (attempt? ). Also, diplomatic duties are annoying."Only justice will bring peace" - Avatar Kyoshi
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 51
Kudos: 259





	1. Head on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limitlist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlist/gifts).



> Okay, whatever you think of this work, you owe it to the amazing people of the Avatar fandom on tumblr, especially  
> @limit-list, @onesmikinbabe, @bubbleteaandshade, @old-and-new-friends, @kamiwasaaaaaaa, @crisby- chrissy, @castleofblackiron, @outofmymindbebacklater, @smolbeans, @deltedlamb, @nikkirouse123, @hufflepuffsarebest, @cleothare, @is-there-for no- reason @shadowqueendiangelo @tereandthefiction....your rebloggs and comments lead to this
> 
> I hope I got you all, if I missed your username I am sorry, be sure I love you equally!
> 
> (more notes at the end)

Toph sighed as she flung herself onto the big sofa, relieved that the day was finally over. Or at least the exhausting part of it. The part where you had to talk to diplomats, trying to figure out how to solve the mess that Ozai had left. Of course, that was important work that had to be done, and the Beifong name did weigh heavy. Especially in negotiations with guys who liked to carry titles such as “Head of the merchant guild of Ba Sing Se” or “President of the Omashu traders society.” What was most fascinating about them was how they were somehow both self centered stuck up and bootlicker in one person. Which also was the only thing fascinating about them. But they respected money, and Beifong basically was another word for that. Sokka once had said that she could probably buy the whole firen ation including Zuko with her families money, and it had only been half a joke. Of course, that would mean she would have access to that said money. She hand’t been disowned publicly at least, but it wasn’t like the connection to her father were as good she made those bootlickers here believe. At this point, he liked profiting of her fame as companion of the avatar, and she liked profiting of his capital, and they both liked just not talking to each other at all. Not that she would want to buy the fire nation anyway. The least thing she wanted at this point was Zuko’s job.

What she wanted now, anyhow, was just stretching on this sofa. The room it stood was a small chamber in the West Wing of the Palace that seemingly did not have any further function expect for containing 4 huge sofas and a heavy wooden table. And huge paintings kitsch paintings of dragons in all sizes and colors on the walls. At least that was what Katara had said. According to Zuko, those were tasteful deceptions of epic scenes from classic works of literature. Toph didn’t really care about that anyway. What she cared about was sitting here now together with her friends. As far as she could tell, they were all here already, except for Zuko. He usually was the last one anyway. Today, Zuko did not just come in, he stomped in and slammed the door shut behind him before throwing himself on the sofa opposite of Toph and next to Sokka.

“Wow, someone comes in to bring happiness.” She just couldn’t hold herself back. Sure, she did not want to switch places with him, but no one was forcing him to be so dramatic all the time.

"I would not have any left to bring.“ Speaking of dramatic.“If I ever had any to begin with, my last meeting sucked the rest out of me.“

He buried his face in his hands. „I just had the worst conversation ever.“

“Did you?” Suki, who had been slouching on the Sofa next to Toph before sat up straight now. “I just had to explain to an ambassador from the northern Watertribe that I am not a princess, but in fact leader of the royal guard.”

“Well, you do look like one, as always.” Instead of a thank you, Sokka got what sounded like a pillow against his head. “

He tried to arrange a marriage for nearly 30 minutes while all I wanted was to know if he would need an escort to the harbor tomorrow.“

“I’ll do you one better!“ Katar joined the conversation and woke up Aang, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder before. „The whole afternoon break arguing that the regions of the southern Watertribe are not just free real estate for investors from Ba Sing Se.”

“So those are the people I saw frozen in the water fountain!” Sokka invited another pillow to hit his face. “As opposed to others, I actually know how to handle situations like this professionally.”

“I would have no idea who you are referring to. At least I don’t throw pillows around in order to make a point. And I am valued and know amongst all nations for my eloquence and diplomacy”

He was hit by the remaining two pillows, thrown by Katara and Suki in mutal agreement. Zuko on the other hand had not show any reaction to anything at all since his dramatic entrance. Toph found that to be a bit unusual. Not that he was a ray of happiness normally, but was more than his normal level of brooding. Usually, he would at least chuckle at Sokka`s jokes. Clearly, someone had to get him back from wherever his mind had gone right now. She decided to address this matter head and get it over with, ideally before Sokka would be able to get himself in a duel with Katara.

"So Sparky, what exactly was your conversation about? We are still taking contenders for the worst one, and don’t make me add the one I am having with you right now to the list.“ Zuko rubbed his face in his hands a few times, but then at least he started to talk.

"You remember the trial we wander to hold? The one against my father`s closest accomplices?“

"Of course, what about it?“ Suki had turned serious directly. Those trial had been something that was important to her from the start.

"Well, obviously most of them went undercover and are now pretty hard to find.“ "But I thought this guy leading the investigations, this officer…“, Sokka took a few moments to think, "this officer Lazon had a trance for some of them?“

"That is what I had thought, too. Only then today he tells me that, when his men went to investigate who they believed to be Admiral Zhu, it suddenly turned out they did not have enough proof to make an arrest. And no, I don’t know how that is possible either.“ Zuko sounded deeply frustrated.

Toph couldn’t even blame him for it. Sokka put one arm around his shoulder. "This is bad but… I am sure it is not the only trace they had.“ „No. But the strongest. If things continue to go like this, we can hold a trial against no one, no one and no one. How will I be able to explain this to all those waiting for justice? “

Toph could sense how at once, all tension left Zuko´s body. If it had not been for Sokka`s arm, he probably would have slipped of the sofa.

"Not to put salt into the wound, put I had my doubts about them from the beginning.“ Suki sounded frustrated as well. "I mean, I do understand that there still is a certain protocol, but letting the military police lead an investigation against former Admirals, Genreals and Captains could only end this way.“

Zuko wanted to say something in respose, but Katara spoke first: "And I mean do see a lot of fire nation generals still walking around here. You could start with them. They might not be top tire war criminals, but war criminal nevertheless.“

"He can’t do that, Katara. Not without upsetting the rest of the fire nation military and elite. And sparking a civil war“

It were the first words Aang had said this evening, but they filled the room directly. For some time, no one else said a word.

„Sometimes I really wish things were like before.“ Toph finally stated. „Where we were some enemies of the state anyway and could just confront whoever we wanted without titles or protocols.“

„I do too.“ Aang agreed. „But we have to see this long term. Yes, these protocols are annoying, and I hate them like all of you. But back then, we were just that. Enemies of the state, fighting to just survive. But now, we actually have power we can and have to use carefully.“ He turned to Zuko. „I am sorry to hear about this, but like Sokka said, there are more traces. Maybe this was just a rough start.“

„Thanks Aang.“ Zuko really sounded a bit better, which lead to Sokka breathing calmer immediately as well. Suki and Katara still seemed tense, but soon the topic was changed and they started to relax again as well. The only strange thing to Toph was that something about Zuko had already changed when she had mentioned the old times. What about that could have caught him? It was not like those had been his best times, at least from what he had told them. On the other hand, likely also not his worst times. Still, she could feel that he was up to something. That was why, when they all decided to go after Aang had fallen as sleep twice again, Sokka had taken 3 more pillows and Katara had briefed Suki about how to best deal with the Northern Watertribe ambassador the next day, she, unnoticed by the rest, went to Zuko`s room instead of hers. When it was already dark, she truly was at an advantage. Of course having such an intense connection to the floor that you could move nearly without any sound came in handy as well.

When Zuko finally showed up, the surprise was on her side.

"So Sparky, spit it out. What are you up to?“ Zuko, who had instinctively raised his hand, lower it again when he recognized her.

"What would I be up to?“ Toph smirked „Well, even if I was not the super sensitive earth bender I am I could tell directly that you are planing something. Something having to do with the good old times.“

"Sometimes you kind of scare me.“

"Only sometimes? I truly need to step up my game. But no more teasing Sparky, out with it.“ Zuko sighed. It was always good to know when you had lost.

"I am going to visit admiral Zhu tonight. And get all the proof anyone could need, even if he has to hand it to me himself.“ Toph actually was speechless for a moment. She understood that Zuko was frustrated with the situation and that he had the tendency to act on his impulses first and act later, but this seemed a bit much, even for him. Of course, the idea had something to it, but that did not change the fact that his face was the most famous one in the whole nation. Everyone would recognize him, and then the explaining would be more than hard. "Right. That sounds like something the protocol enables the firelord to do.“

"That is the point. I am not going as firelord.“ He made a dramatic pause. Of course he did. "I am going as blue spirit.“

Toph found herself speechless again. Twice in a row, that should make a new record. She shook her head. „What?“ Appearently Zuko only approved dramatic pauses when he got to make them. "Nothing. It is just kind of a bummer to find out the blue spirit is you. I always thought they wold be someone cool.“ She smirked. „Oh cut your protest, Sparky. I like this idea. I am coming with you.“

„But you-„ Zuko began.

"I said cut the protest Sparky. You are not the only one who has exprience with alter egos. If the Blue Spirit goes to find Zhu, he will be accompanied by the Blind Bandit. Or the rest of his friends will your about this immediately from Toph Beifong. Your choice.“ Toph held out here hand.

„Fine.“ Zuko took it. „it is probably not the worst idea. Usually thinks do not go exactly smooth when I do them on my own. And I guess a human lie detector might come in handy.“

„You can bet your crown it will.“ Toph already felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Finally, she would be able to face something truly head on again.


	2. Duty and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life changing field trip with the Blind Bandit and Blue Spirit (or maybe rather life ending field trip?). Zuko and Toph confront general Zhu (and family issues) in this one!  
> (Dedicated to @tisthequenchiest, thank you so much for your kind words and support <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thank you all for the support! All those comments, notes and kuddos filled me with more happiness than I can express! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
> Special thanks to @typhlosion @limitlist @Christa @Pretty_Rad @Tereandthefiction @old_and_new_friends @Nifflers_and_Crookshanks @Scarlett @crisby_chrissy @Hidihi for leaving such nice words under chapter one !
> 
> (but honestly I love you all)

The reflection of the blue spirit was looking at Zuko from the window glass. Here we go again, he thought, nodding at his reflection before pushing the window open. If he was honest, this had only been a matter of time. A self fulfilling prophecy, told the day he had bought the new mask.

"You never think things through“ his uncles voice echoed in his head while he made his way down the wall, only holding onto the small gaps between the bricks. "It’s different this time“, he said partly to himself, partly to Iroh. As if he could hear him now. This time, he had a plan. At least more of a plan than he had had the last time. He knew where Admiral Zhu, or _Lee_ , how he now called himself, was living from the progress reports on the investigation. A very noble quarter not to far from the palace. Way to noble for anyone simply called _Lee,_ with apparently no rank in the military, no position as ambassador, no big business or remarkable family background. He was basically laughing in their faces from there. Still, Zuko knew that his once would tell him that he was being too impulsive, that you could not extinguish a fire with a lighter and that he was falling back into old habits. Or something along those lines. And maybe he would be right. Maybe, Zuko in fact had not thought this through. And wasn’t he like this once more going behind everyone`s back? Behind the backs of Suki and Katara, to who the trial had been equally important? Of Aang, who had just warned him about how he easy it was to start a civil war right now? And why did he not at east tell Sokka? Sokka would have known what to do, either in talking sense into him or in coming up with a plan that went beyond "breaking into Zhu`s house and scare him into taking.“

For a moment, he considered climbing back up. A part of him simply felt stupid. But another part of him knew that if he would not go after Zhu, no one would. And Toph would be waiting for him. Maybe that was what truly was different this time. That he wasn’t alone. Zuko jumped and landed on the ground without a sound. Now determined and equally quiet, he made his way to the meeting point with Toph behind the place. She was already waiting for him in the bright moonlight. Zuko was surprised by how different yet similar she looked. This was not the lady from the Beifong family who made deals with diplomats and merchants. This was truly and fully the girl who had invited metal bending out of spite and used it to take down the fire nation air fleet. He could not help but smile at the sight.

“You surely took your time, Sparky. I kind of had hoped the blue spirit would be more punctual“, Toph, or as for now, the bind bandit, greeted and directly grabbed his arm. „But I am glad you are in a good mood. Let’s go kick some war criminal ass.“

"It will be my pleasure,“ he responded, "just as I am honored to finally meet the bling bandit. I have heard a lot of her bending skills.“

Toph grinned. „Everything you heard before will be nothing compared to what you are about to see tonight.“

Zuko guided her away from the place, along a route he had been using to sneak out of the palace ever since he had returned form Ba Sing Se with Azula. It had not been difficult to find the blind spots of the place guard back then, and he had no intention to bringing them to their attention. When they had made it into the now empty streets, he broke the silence again with a question that had suddenly popped up in his head.

"Why did you decide to become her first? The blind bandit I mean?“ Toph did not respond for a few moments, and he already regretted the question. Another point for Iroh on the matter of him not thinking things through. Why only was he always such an idiot when he was talking to his friends? Luckily, before he could say anymore and probably make the situation even worse, Toph`s reply came:

"The easy answer would be that I wanted to fight and need a cool wrestling persona to catch people’s attention.“ Her grip around his arm got a bit tighter. "But I guess the honest answer is that I became the Blind Bandit because I knew that my parents, especially my father could never accept who I truly was. A powerful earth bender. Of course, I liked to imagine things to be different. But in the end, it turned out I was right all along. My father could only love me when I played the role he had chosen for me. The helpless and obedient blind little girl.“

A sad smile showed up on her face.

"But what am I telling you about shit fathers, right? It’s not like you would not have experience with that. At least my father didn’t burn half my face off.“

Zuko shook his head. "I guess you could say I do, but I asked about you. And besides, I don`t think there is a contest about who’s the worst father. Even though a duell between your dad and my dad for worst father of the year might actually be a fight I‘d like to see.“ He was happy to see that Toph smiled at least a bit in response.

"Your father would not stand a chance, mine would bribe all judges and referees and have the thing in the bag before it even started.“

"Bold of you to assume my father would hesitate to have all those judges executed and get new ones who he would threaten to vote in his favor.“ They both could not help but laugh a bit. But when Zuko continued, his face and voice were completely serious again. "Anyway, I think I understand what you mean. Of course, my dad would l would literally have killed for me to have bending skills like yours at 12. But he also had an exact role assigned to me at birth. And i admire you a lot for you were able to break out of yours so soon and all by yourself.“

"Thank you Sparky. But sometimes I still wonder if my mother is right.“ She paused, and when she continued talking she sounded way more insecure than ever before. „I got in touch with her again, and I think things are going quite well. But thinks I should talk to him and try to make an effort to reconcile. She would never say it explicitly, but she thinks it is my duty as his daughter to do so.“

Toph took another break and deep breath. Her fingers were squishing his arm, and it was clear that she was fighting the words that she was about to say. "And I hate to say it, but sometimes I feel like she is right. I mean I do drop his name a lot.“

"No. No, Toph, she is definetly wrong.“ The words were out before Zuko had thought any further. In moments like this he truly wished he was more like his uncle. But he was not, and all he had to offer was his honest, not very well put opinion. "Your farther contributed to you being in the world, which was probably the best thing he ever archived. That was his call, and you owe him nothing for that. If anything, he owes you.“ He pushed her in the side a bit with his shoulder „And personally, I am already looking forward to the day where people hear the name Beifong and don’t think of some rich businessman, but of the first metal- and most powerful earth bender of her time.“

"Thank you Sparky.“ Toph really did smile now. Zuko smiled, too. "I really like this idea. But push me again and you can be the next object of my study.“

It wasn’t long until they had made it to the wall which surrounded Zhu`s place. It bordering a park, and Zuko had chosen the way though there since it was completely empty at night.

"Alright, Bandit, time to get into action. Step one: get us trough this wall and into the garden.“ „Nothing easier than that, blue.“ Toph already had her hand on the wall.

"Any words concerning step two?“ „Just stay with me until we reach the house. We have to be really careful to stay in the shadows. The moon is really bright tonight.“ The wall already started to dissolve. Still, Toph apparently thought that this was the right moment to mock him.

"Oh, is someone jealous?“

"Jealous? Of the moon?“

"Oh, don't play dumb. We all know the moon was Sokka`s first girlfriend.“

Zuko was glad that she could not see him blush. On the other hand, she woudl surely sense his heartbeat going up, so that wasn’t much of a win.

"The brightness still could be a problem. And we seriously have to stop talking now, unless you want a meet and greet with Zhu`s personal security.“

In silence, they made their way into the garden and through the shadows onto the terrace, which seemed to consist in one big block of marble. One guard was positioned there to watch the garden, but it was clear that he did not expect anyone to actually approach the house from there. Before he could even recognize the two unannounced visitors, Zuko had knocked unconscious with one precise punch against the throat. He caught him in the fall and lied him down nearly without any sound. When he just wanted to search his pockets for keys, Toph put her hand against the house’s wall, and an opening appeared big enough for the two of them to just walk right trough it. He nodded at her. She grinned and took the first step in. As soon as he had entered what appeared to be the living room, Zuko had to hold himself back in order to not laugh out loud. Fire nation insignia everywhere, plus one huge painting of the „Dragon Of The Water“, one of the biggest ships their marine had had to offer. The only way Lee could have had it more obvious who he really was would have been to spell it out. He saw Toph shanking her head and knew she was thinking the same. One more reason to get this over with. Zuko took her arm and whispered. „Let´s go upstairs. There is light shining down from there.“ As it turned out after they had made it up the surprisingly long stairs, the light came from a room which’s door was only half closed. It was as if Zhu wanted to be found. Toph punched him in the arm.

"Lets got", she whispered. „You take the names, I kick the ass.“

That being said, they made their way into the room. A man was sitting at a desk in the light of multiple bright candles. When he noticed the strangers, he jumped up quickly and grabbed a sword from the wall. Way to quickly and determined for the small merchant he claimed to be. But not quick enough for the Blind Bandit. In the blink of an eye, his right arm was tied to the wall by his own sword, his mouth covered by the wall itself.Zuko reconized him directly. Sure, his hair was shorter and he was wearing a beared and a pair of glasses now, but the man underneath was the same as the one in the war meeting. 

"Just so we get this straight, if you scream the only thing your guards will find when they arrive will be you with a sliced throat. Are we clear?“ he wielded his swords through the air in order to underline his words. The admiral did what could be perceived as nodding given the circumstances, and apperetly Toph sensed something similar as she freed his mouth again. simultaneously time, she blocked the door, bending the metal of its lock.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?“ The admiral`s voice was shaking slightly. „Do you want money? I am just a humble merchant but please, just take from this house what you like!“

Zuko could not help but find his behavior pathetic, and as much as tried, he could not help sounding disgusted. "We do not want any of your money. We want answers.“ He leaned closer towards the man on the wall, granting him a close up look of the blades in his hands. "And we were hoping you could help us, Admiral Zhu.“

The reaction on his face proved everything he still tried to deny with his words. "But I know no admiral Zhu! As I said, I am just Lee, a humble merchant. I inherited this house from my uncle who used to be a captain in the air fleet.“

Zuko did not even have to look at Toph, who was dramatically shaking her head. "Remarkable. So many lies in one sentence," she commented.

He could not stop a grin. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. My partner, the blind bandit, can sense it when you lie.“

"First mistake, first warning. There won’t be a second.“ Toph tightened the metal around Zhu`s wrist a bit further.

"Now, you will tell us sometime about who helped you become Lee. And who else of your comrades is still hiding around here.“

Zuko felt the adrenaline pupping through his veins. Soon, they would finally know more. B just like that, the expression on the admirals face changed completely. Fear and disbelieve disappeared and were replaced by anger and hatred as he spoke:

"No, I will not tell you anything ! And yes, I am admiral Zhu, loyal servant to Lord Ozai, the Phoenix king, the fire, the light, the sun. I lived to fulfill my duty toward him, and I will die doing the same.“ Suddenly, he had a knife in his free, left hand. „Honor to Ozai!“, Zhu screamed as he rammed it directly into his own heart. Blood came running from his mouth, and the only thing that still kept him upright was his right hand that was still tied to the wall. His left hand still held onto the knife he had ended his own life. Zuko stood so close that he could read „honor“ engraved in it. There seemed to be a longer inscription, but he knew would not be able to read it without taking it out.

"He is dead.“ Toph declared and broke the silence that had started to set in. "No more heartbeat."

He forced himself to stop staring at the knife. We should take him of the wall. The metal could betray us otherwise.“

"Right. Hold onto him so you can lie him down. And I guess then we have to get out directly. His declaration was loud enough for the people in Omashu to hear.“ Zuko did as told and carefully put the admirals body down after Toph had eased the metal from the wall. He felt partly numb and could not help but wonder when Zhu had made the decision to take his own life, especially since he had been so concerned about it before. Or had that also just been part of his role as Lee? Had it been calculated all along? Or had Zhu simply needed some time to remember who he really was?

"There are five guards below us, and it is only a matter of seconds until they come storming up here“, Toph suddenly ended his spiral of thought. Zuko looked around and the window into the garden caught his attention. If they could got out through there, they would literally be going above the guards heads. But is was to high to jump, but climbing would take too much time.

"If only we had Appa, we could just fly out through this window into the garden,“ he said, not even sure why. It wasn’t like that would change anything.

"There is a window to the garden?“ Toph suddenly stood next to him. "Why didn’t you say so before? Is it where we are standing now?“

"Yes, but...“

"Ah, I sense it now. Open it up, sparky. I might not be Appa, but I think I know how to get us out of here.“

Zuko had no idea what she was planning, but he did as told without hesitation. If Toph she could get them out, she could get them out. Toph stretched her arms and then took a firm stand. Completely focused, she reached out of the window with her hands, the palms down. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Now even Zuko could hear the guards, as the first of them were coming up the stairs. He tightened the grip around his swords, just in case. But then, the ground started to rise. No, not the whole ground. Only a part of it. A part made out of black marvel. The terrace. Toph was lifting up the terrace!

"Bandit, you are a genius!“ Zuko exclaimed, as soon as he had understood what was going on.

"I know. Now move it!“ They jumped onto the marble just the second the first guards had arrived upstairs. When the door finally bursted open and their surprised screams started to fill the air, Zuko and Toph where already howering towards the ground and under their radar. Now, everything would depend on how fast they could make it back to the park, where bushes and trees would shield them. As soon as they landed, Zuko reached for Toph`s hand. They locked fingers and ran into the night.

They did not dare to stop after they had left the garden, but contiued running as soon as Toph had closed the wall again. Just when the palace already was in sight again, they came to a hold in an even darker corner of a dark street. Zuko had his hands on his knees, and Toph was leaning herself against him. Both were breathing heavily.

"Well, that kind of did not really go as planned." Zuko said, as soon as he had enough air in his lungs do to so again.

"Well I would`t know. You never told me what step three was going to be." Toph was still breathing heavily. "And at least we did not get caught."

"Yes, but what did we archive? It`s not like Zhu is ever going to get a trial now." For a moment, Zuko felt like simply lying down right here on the street. All he felt was tired and exahausted. But before he could give in to those feelings, he felt Toph`s hand on his shoulder.

"First of all and for the record, he made a pretty clear point out of killing himself. And second of all, at least no one who suffered from his actions will ever have to randomly meet him in the street and be reminded of the pain and fear of the past."

Zuko could not deny she had a point. A good one, actually. "And third of all," he therfore continued, "we know now what we have to watch out for next time."

"So there will be a next time?" Toph pushed him so hard that he nearly fell over.

"If you could raise your voice just a bit more, the whole street can join this conversation." Zuko stood up straight again. "But yes. I know of one other suspect, and I can get organzie his address. If you are in for it, of course." He offered her his hand again.

"I am offended that this is even a question." She took his hand and shook it despite her statement. "May the quest of the Blue Spirit and Blind Bandit contiue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying until here! i hope you liked what you saw and will stay for chapter three. (and the meeting with an old friend of Katara. A ladyfriend. A painted one.)
> 
> PS: I love you  
> PPS: If you see any fanart of the blind bandit or blue spirit on tumblr, tag me. I need it for inspiration aka to admire it (I am @visit-ba-sing-se)


	3. Smoke on the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the last night do not remain unnoticed, but some notice less and some notice more. Also, an officer speaks trash and Katara her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter is here!  
> And it truly would not be without my amazing, kind and patient beta reader and tumblr mutal @panini-the-bird-killer, who truly is the avatar as she has mastered grammar, spelling, formation and words of support! The greatest thank you here <3  
> And of course also a huge thank you to everyone who commented or left kuddos. You are really making my day like and I love all of you!

Katara stood in front of the great mirror in her room as she got ready for the day that had just begun with the break of dawn. How many days like this had she already seen now? And how many more were still to come? She knew that there was no point in such thoughts but they still managed to sneak into her mind. Especially when she was not fully awake and prepared to fight them off yet. When she stood alone in this big room in the palace of the nation that had sent the man who had killed her mother. It was in these moments that she seemed to feel the weight of the whole building on her shoulders.

Sometimes she wondered where she would be now if none of this had happened. If they had never met Aang. If the fire nation had never killed her mother. If the war had never broken out. Katara knew that those thoughts were useless. What she should be thinking about was the future.

Maybe she could become a well known master one day and teach water bending to the next generation who hopefully would never have to use those skills to fight in a war. She could become chief of the Southern Water tribe and use her influence to keep a peace that was justice for all. Or both. Or she could travel the world with Aang like they used to do before and just help people in need. For a moment, she was already picturing the both of them on Appa’s back again, her hair blowing in the wind, her face turned towards the sun. But only for a moment. All of this was just smoke on the water now. As Katara started braiding her hair, she tried to shift her focus onto what was important now and today. Which was the meeting of the commission for deindustrialization right after breakfast. 

Even though she was head of it, she knew that half of the people there did not respect her because of her age. Another great percentage did the same because she was a girl or because she was of the southern water tribe Some were just everything combined. As if any of them had even seen and experienced half the things she did, sitting out of the war comfortably in their mansions always ready to switch sides. Katara sighed and finished her second braid. She knew she was being harsh again. Of course, there were also good people who actually wanted to change things for the better. But sometimes she just wanted to scream at Zuko for letting these relics of the past take such a great part in shaping the future. She had also been tempted to just lose her temper during the next tiresome debate and use the fancy tea all of them liked to drink so much, to bend all of them against the wall. As Aang had said yesterday, they really did not need a civil war right now, when everyone was just starting to carefully get used to peace. Still in her thoughts, she arrived at the breakfast hall.

She took a seat next to Aang and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He smelled of fresh morning air and not so fresh air bison, the result of him sleeping together with Appa instead of in a bed. Staying at one place the whole time, especially this place, was difficult for him. And Appa helped with that, at least a little bit. Momo, who had been sitting on Aang’s lap before, jumped over onto her shoulder, and only a quick use of water bending prevented the tea in front of him from spilling all over the table. Katara was about to scold him for it, but let it be as she saw the smile on Aang. She couldn't help but return it and already felt a bit better about the day that was to come.

Zuko and Sokka were currently involved in a vivid discussion about whether you could hypothetically make tea out of cabbage leaves or not. Despite the rather absurd topic, seeing how much they were enjoying themselves cheered Katara up as well.Zuko especially was in an oddly good mood, even though he also seemed quite tired.

Katara wondered if maybe Azula had finally answered one of his letters. She knew that he wrote her every evening and sent a messenger hawk to Ember Island. But despite the claims of her therapist that she was getting better and the fact that she exchanged letters with Ty Lee who was even planning to visit her, Azula had never responded to any of them.Katara and Zuko had talked it through more than once, which was why she knew how much a reply would mean to him. She was just thinking about how she could ask him without overstepping when Toph came stomping in.

“GOOD MORNING,” she declared while stretching her arms wide, a huge grin on her face.

“Morning Toph!” Sokka greated her enthusiastically. “You are here just in time to give us your opinion on a very important matter. Could you, in theory, make tea out of cabbage leaves? I of course say yes, but this man of the past,” He paused and pointed at Zuko.”Says no.”

Toph flung herself on a chair. “The real question is, why would I care about that? And also, why are we not yet importing this new beverage from Ba Sing Se that is supposed to keep you awake?“

“You would care,“ Zuko now exclaimed, “because this is an attack on a beverage with great cultural significance!“

It was obvious that he was just getting started, when suddenly the door flung open and officer Lazon came storming in, accompanied by what seemed to be two other lower ranking soldiers.

The change that happened immediately was both fascinating and slightly scary to watch. Zuko now stood up straight, every hint of a smile gone from his face. The same accounted for every other face in the room. Katara quickly sat Momo down on the table next to her. The teenagers who had just had breakfast together were gone, replaced by the firelord, the avatar, and their council.

“I have news of great importance.”began the officer directly after paying his respects.

Zuko quickly returned the gesture. “Well, then you are invited to share them.“

Katara knew that she should not, but a part of her hoped that he would announce the arrest of the first criminal for the trial. But instead of resolving the tension, Lazon hesitated. “Your majesty, the information is not only important, but also strictly confidential.“

“And?“

“And,“ Lazon made a face as if someone had just stepped on his toes. “I would recommend discussing the matter in a more private setting.”He vaguely gestured into the direction of the breakfast table. 

“Here we are surrounded by quite many ears.”

“Those ears belong to my closest advisors, but more important, to my friends who have my trust. What I can hear, they can hear as well.” Even Zuko`s voice seemed to have changed and was now filled with authority. An authority even Lazon had to accept.

“As you wish.” He lowered his head. Just a bit and just for a moment. Then he finally spoke “Now, we have just been informed that one of the suspects for the upcoming trial has been found dead.”

“That truly is unfortunate.” If Zuko was in any way moved by the news, neither his face nor voice did show it. “I take it that means we have even one less case now, additional to the one of Zhu?”

“Your majesty, I am talking about Zhu!” Lazon paused, as if to give everyone time to process the information. “He was found dead this morning, his own dagger in the chest.”

“You must understand, officer, I am a bit confused. Yesterday, you told me that the suspect you men questioned was in fact not Zhu. And today, you come in here and tell me he was in fact Zhu, who is now dead.“

Zuko took Katara’s words right out of her mouth. Still, something about his response irritated her. He sounded so calm. A bit too calm to precise. Either his uncle’s influence was finally starting to show, or he knew something else that she did not. Lazon, on the other hand, seemed as if he was barely holding himself back.

“Well, yesterday everything pointed towards the fact that he wasn’t. But the dagger he was killed with proved us wrong. It had his name engraved.“

“So he was killed? With his own dagger?”Zuko raised an eyebrow, apart from that, his face remained motionless. “And are there any suspects?”

“We don’t know of any yet. He was found holding onto the dagger, and his own guards who found him claimed that he was alone.”

“So he killed himself?”

“The situation is a bit unclear to be honest.”

“How can it be unclear? He either was killed or killed himself, there is not much in-between.”

“In this case, there is!” What Zuko lacked in emotion, Lazon was showing now. 

“Yes, it looks like a suicide, but there was no motive! And the guard who was watching over the garden that night, in fact claimed that he had seen the Blue Spirit before being attacked and taken out.“

If Katara had not known better, she would say that Zuko was holding back a grin. And not only him, but Toph as well. Of course, what Lazon was reporting and his now light red face did have something hilarious to it, but still the topic was serious. “That is all you have? One guard that could have just fallen asleep on his watch? And his claims about being attacked by someone who might as well be a phantom?“

“Excuse me, your majesty, but you know just as well as me that the Blue Spirit is not just a phantom but an enemy of the state!"

“Then maybe arrest the Blue Spirit and question them. Weren’t you supposed to do that anyway?“

To Katara’s surprise, Lazon actually seemed to calm a bit despite the implied criticism of his work.

“We are actually considering to focus our efforts on catching the blue spirit first, as this seems more urgent at the moment.“

Now, for the first time in this conversation, Zuko showed slight signs of surprise. But only for a glimpse of a second. “With all due respect, your past failure in arresting a vigilante cannot lead to the failure of this trail as well. A trail that people of all nations will be expecting.“

“With all due respect, word of this will get out. People will say that you are not even able to protect your own citizens anymore.”

Lazon obviously was not pleased “Or even worse, that you are refusing to do so. That you are leaving them at the mercy of a vigilante while you are clinging onto arresting old men for things they did to serve their country.“ The officer nearly spit out the last words that revealed what he had been thinking all along.

Katara could not help but jump up from her chair. Maybe Zuko could stay calm during this, but she refused to. “Excuse me officer, but how can you even dare to make such a statement when you are the one who right now seems to be actively hindering the firelord from protecting the citizens of all nations from literal mass murderers?“

If Lazon had been able to shoot fire from his eyes, the whole room but especially she would have been on fire. But he was not, and therefore she just looked straight back as she continued: “No innocent citizen will feel threatened by this news. And these are the ones that matter to Lord Zuko, as they should.“

Still not breaking the eye contact, Katara slowly sat down again. The silence in the room was thick and heavy, but she did not mind bearing it. Finally, Zuko spoke again: “I have nothing to add to this. Now go do your job, officer. And that is an order.“ Lazon threw Katara another another look, but then bowed to Zuko and left the room without a word, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Well, I guess some underlings are about to be yelled at,“ Toph commented the dramatic exit. “But I gotta say, nice job putting him in his place, sweetness.“

Zuko nodded in agreement. “Yes, thank you for your support, Katara. You really did say what had to be said.“

“I was my pleasure.“ Katara returned the gesture. “I just found it astonishing how convinced he was that would get through with this.“

“As much as I agree“, Sokka said before she could elaborate any further, “And as hilarious as this whole performance was, maybe the whole matter should still be investigated. Not because I believe the Blue Spirit did it, but because really no now knows who or what else was involved.“

“To me, it honestly seems like it in fact was a suicide and Lazon just wants to stir things up to use this for his personal agenda.“ Zuko responded, but then, maybe after seeing the concerned look on Sokka's face, added: “Of course, it won’t do harm to talk about this with Suki and Mai. Where they anyway? Time for breakfast is nearly over!”

As if they had been waiting for their clue, Suki and Mai came bursting through the door, both looking as if they had been running. Like always, Katara was happy to see Suki. During the last six month in the palace, the leader of the Kyoshi warriors and therefore now head of the royal guard had become even more like a sister to her, and Katara had lost count how many nights they had spent talking, discussing and building each other up again for the next day. After all, they both were away from their homes, working in the capital of their former foes, trying to do right by their people and those who would come after them.

Katara still was not really sure what to make of Mai, but had noticed that she started to like her more and more as she finally started to open up and joined them more often on their non- work related meetings. Also, Zuko and now also Suki seemed to trust her, and that should be enough for Katara to do the same. Zuko knew her since his childhood, and Suki and Mai worked together a lot. She was the head of the newly founded office of security. It had taken the spot of the luckily now completely dissolved old fire nation secret service, which had been one of the first acts after Zuko's coronation. If only all old burdens could have just been thrown out like this, Katara caught herself thinking, before her flow of thoughts was interrupted by Suki.

“Sorry we’re late, but we had some important things to discuss and then kind of got carried away.”

“Things….to discuss…sure thing,” Toph grinned at them from across the table.

Mai did not take long to respond “Seems like my knife and your face have some things to discuss as well.”

“Are you really sure you wanna attack me, a metal bender, with a knife, Gloomy?”

“Are you really sure that all my knives are made out of metal? You can also make excellent knives out of bones.”

“Okay, you got me there,” Toph raised her hands as if in defeat. “I still have to get Bumi to teach me bone bending.”

“Oh, just look how great the work we’re doing is!” Suki reached for the tea and poured herself and Mai a cup as both sat down next to each other. “We didn’t even have breakfast and already discovered the next threat to global security. Toph and Bumi bone bending.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Another threat? So you really dealt with something already today?”

“Yes, believe it or not, we did,” Suki responded. “Nothing beyond the usual, just some not so flattering portraits of Zuko and Aang down at the market square. Very likely by someone who did not cope well with losing the war, they had _Throne-Robbers_ written all over them.”

“If I counted right, that marks our number 6 for this month.“, Mai added, as a collective sigh filled the room. “Really nothing special, but the man who sported it instead of us being informed.”

“Did they at least get my nose right this time?” Aang asked. “They always get my nose wrong in these things!”

“Yeah and what about the scar? Is the scar on the right side?”

“Sorry, we just got the report and did not have time for further investigations on those really important questions yet.” Suki shrugged. “It's not like we would have anything else to do.”

“Then I think I should apologize in advance. We actually also got something else for your list.” Zuko said, followed by a quick summary of what they had just learned about Zhu’s death.

“Oh, tragic.” Suki commented after he was finished “Surely he will be missed.”

Katara could not deny that that was a very relatable initial reaction. Sokka, anyhow, seemed to disagree.

“Am I the only one taking this serious? I mean sure, I don’t pity Zhu either. But what if this was really the work of some vigilantes?”

“Then at least there is someone out there who is getting shit done.” Toph countered. “As opposed to an officer, I’d rather be chasing spirits than doing my actual job.”

“Great, but how do we know that this is not a second Jet with a new gang of freedom fighters?“ Her brother looked around as if he was waiting for an answer that of course no one could give. “Who might eventually decide that Zuko needs to be gone as well? Are we still all just gonna scoff then?”

Katara had to admit that he had a point. Someone who was like Jet when they had first met him really would not stop with generals. He would go for the lord. The lord that was the best thing that had happened to the fire nation in over hundred years and, even more important, her good friend. Judging by their faces, the others seemed to follow her thoughts.

Except for Mai. “Jet? Was that not the eyebrow guy who got killed by the Dai Li?” she asked, and then quickly added: “I’m sorry, it’s not like I got a detailed description of everyone you guys ever encountered.”

“We think that he got killed by the Dai Li.” Aang said in response “But what Sokka is referring to is that before, it was his mission to fight everyone who belonged to the fire nation, no matter if soldier or civilian.”

He paused for a moment. 

“And I think he has a point. Also, we should not forget that even though Zhu was a criminal, his life still had a value. Like every life does.”

“Well, I guess there is no arguing with the avatar.” Suki raised her hands in defeat. “But I see your point of course. We will make sure that this matter is investigated. Unlike Lazon, who is probably only going to investigate his own pride.”

Toph punched her in the side, probably to show encouragement. “Someone has to do the work, captain.”

🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊

During the meeting of the commission Katara found it hard to focus, as her thoughts were still circling around the events at the breakfast table. She still did not know what to make of them. The news announced by Lazon already would have been enough to keep her mind occupied, but what she could not stop thinking about in first place was Zuko’s reaction to them. He had been so calm, as if he had known what was coming. And the little interest he had shown for finding out what really happened was strange as well. Especially compared to the attitude that he had had yesterday. Maybe that was because he already knew. Or maybe she was making up figures from dust instead of paying attention to the issue on the table.

But as much as Katara tried, she could not let go. Had Toph not also acted strange? Since when was she in such a good mood in the morning? And had she not, like Zuko, looked even more tired than usual? “Get it together and focus!” Katara finally ordered herself when she noticed that the lunch break was approaching without any contribution from her side that was worth mentioning. She could not waste the afternoon like this as well, that much was clear. And she would not have to, if only she used the lunch break wisely.

It was more than easy to follow Zuko and Toph who both excused themselves early from the formal sitting that lunch always meant. Zuko because he had to greet some new arrivals personally, Toph because she had an urgent appointment with a very busy merchant that could not be scheduled for later.

Katara decided to go with the good old excuse of not feeling well and was quick to follow them down the halls. In order to not be noticed by Toph, she used the newest bending technique she had learned and formed platforms out of water in her air which she used as stepping stones. Each of them only could hold her for a few moments, and even then keeping the drops in place demanded a lot of focus. If Zuko or Toph would stop in-between for too long, or if she would allow herself to get distracted for just a second, Katara knew that she would fall down and betray herself instantly. Still, she enjoyed the challenge, and the feeling of finally, after all those days of following rules, doing something that was not quite protocol again.

Like that, they made their way to the dragon room. Their usual meeting place, named after the so called “art” that covered it’s walls. Katara landed next to the door gracefully. Her heart was beating so fast that she was scared Toph would hear it and discover her when she took the last step toward the door and pressed her ear against it. But apparently, the earth bender was way too deep in her discussion with Zuko already.

“You really are a drama queen,” Katara just heard her say. “I mean, I knew that before, but your performance last night definitely was something for the stage. I wonder if you wrote some of those sentences down before, actually.”

“Well you should talk,” Zuko fired back. “Ms. First mistake, first warning. There won’t be a second. How was that not dramatic?”

On one hand, Katara could not believe her ears. On the other, she felt the strong urge to say “I told you so”, even if it was just to herself. Carefully, she started opening the door, knowing that the entrance she was about to make had to be good.

“But I guess at least we both were not as bad as _Honor to Ozai!”_ Toph, who she could now see on one of the sofas, seemed to be making the motion of stabbing herself into the chest.

That was all Katara had waited for. 

“Well, if this isn’t the confirmation of all my assumptions. The Blind Bandit and Blue Spirit, plotting together again after their first kill.”

Both jumped up immediately, and Zuko blurted out: “In our defense, he really did kill himself. And that actually was not planned.”

Katara raised an eyebrow. “I am surprised there was a plan at all.” This was more amusing than she had thought.

Toph also did not seem to know that sometimes, it was better to stay quiet. “How did you find out?”, she asked, honestly sounding surprised.

“Well it wasn’t too difficult. First of all, your mood this morning was way too good, and not even the Officer could ruin it. Or the fact that probably some viligintes are on the loose.”

Toph kicked Zuko in the side. Judging by the look on his face, not very lightly.

“Wow, thanks for giving us away with your dumb happiness. Great job Sparky, really.” 

Before he could protest, Katara continued, “And secondly, Toph, you came in for breakfast today grinning and wished us a good morning. Without insulting anyone! Your behavior was just as suspicious.”

Katara allowed herself a satisfied smile. “The math left to do for me, together with our discussion form yesterday and the report of Zhu`s death, was not too difficult. And you did me the favor of confirming everything just now.”

For a moment, they all just stood there, until Toph blurted out: “Look, sweetness, enough foreplay. Just lecture us already.”

Katara needed a second to react. Was that really what she was expecting from her? What they both expected? A lecture? Or maybe even better, that she would ground them for sneaking out at night?

“Lecture you? The only lecture I could give is about how it was rude of you to let me join you in first place. Seriously Zuko, you of all people should know that I am a great person to hunt war criminals with. I thought that you understood how important it is to me to bring those people to justice. But instead, you tell me to my face that you ‘ _sadly can’t just arrest everyone_ ’ and then go on a vigilante justice trip behind my back!”

She tried the best to keep her voice as calm as possible in order to not catch the attention of some ambassador wandering around in place, even though a part of her just wanted to scream. The surprise on Zuko's face did not make things any better.

“And you Toph, did us tearing apart that fire nation industrial plant together mean nothing to you? When all of you just wanted to leave this village with it’s sick people and bad fish, I was the one who took action. I was the one who insisted on doing something!”

Now both just stood there staring at her, equally speechless. But Katara was not done yet.

“Honestly, why does everyone always assume I would not be into taking direct action? Only because I am asking you to use your senses and not get killed from time to time? Or is it because I know how to act in front of diplomats? Or because I do not regularly roll around in mud or set stuff on fire because I do not have my emotions under control?”

She saw that Zuko wanted to say something, but she did not even give him enough time to breath.

“All of that might be true. Yes, I am not the classic runaway or mysterious and misunderstood rebel type, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel rage. That doesn’t mean I can’t be demanding justice. That does not mean I would ever turn away from people who need me.”

“Katara, I am sorry. We both are,” Zuko looked at the floor instead of her as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Toph agreed. “I guess we just got so used to you being so caring and handling all those diplomats that we forgot what kind of badass real you truly are.”

Now Katar was the one to be surprised. At least a little.

“Also having a blood bender really would have helped.”

That again sounded more like Toph again. Katara could not fight back a smile.

“You can make it up to me. We still have a few more moments before the meeting of the commission for the restructuring of the educational system. That should be enough time for you to get me up to speed. And tonight, someone is going to join you.”

Toph smiled now. “Is that someone going to be a lady?”

“Oh yes. A painted one to be precise.”

🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊🌊

Katara granted herself one last look at her image as bright moonlight floated through her room, not without feeling a bit of pride. Despite having to spend her afternoon in another commission meeting, she had managed to get everything she needed to become the painted lady again right on time. Of course, her cloak was of a deeper red now as she had had to use one of the curtains from her bed. And the make up was partly stolen from Suki, who would need a good excuse tomorrow. But still, it felt good to see her again. To be her again.

Katara held onto her mother's necklace for a moment before taking it off and carefully putting it down on the bed. 

“I am doing this for you mom,” she whispered, as if her mother could actually hear her. Without further hesitation, Katara climbed onto the windowsill and formed herself a path downward out of mist. From where she landed, she quickly made her way to the spot that Zuko had explained to her earlier.

“Wow Katara, you look stunning.” Zuko greeted her when she arrived. “Like a real spirit.”

“Thank you. I would return the compliment, but since your face is hidden behind a mask I feel like that might come off wrong.”

“And I would like to compliment you too but I can’t see.” Toph grabbed Zuko’s arm. “Now Sparky, guide us to whoever it is we are paying a visit.”

As they made their way towards the town, Zuko used the time to recapitulate what they had discussed in the afternoon. They were going to confront Nahzu today, and how Zuko had described it, he was a “general by title but clerk by nature.” Apparently, he coordinated the raids, but he never was much of a fighter himself. Now, he was living in a small farm in the outskirts of the town and breeding rabbitchicken, if the information that Zuko had been able to organize was correct.

Katara could not help but feel reminded of Yon Rha, the man who had killed her mother and then spent his retirement growing vegetables, but tried to push the image of him as far aways as possible. The image of him, and the last images of her mother. This was not her personal revenge mission, she reminded herself. This was about bringing justice.

“Are you really sure there won’t be any guards?” Toph suddenly asked as Katara became painfully aware that once more she had been lost in her thoughts. “This almost sounds too easy.”

“Well, as sure as you can be when the only source of information you have was one really nervous officer who just wanted to impress his fire lord and then quickly get to his lunch break.” Zuko shrugged. “Anyway, we are going to find out really soon. We are there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please share your thoughts with me anyway and always!  
> And, while I do have the story overall planned out, I would also love to hear which POV you would be interested in/ like most or who or what you would like to read more about!  
> (On a side note, I would like to say that I slightly altered Kataras outfit because I pay attention to details, but the truth is that I saw this stunning art by @tisthequenchiest on tumblr and was like damn, her cloak has to be red now: https://tisthequenchiest.tumblr.com/post/623183293954785280/hello-it-was-brought-to-my-attention-by)


	4. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Nahzu is visited by spirits of the past, but he is not the only one haunted by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally up, thanks to one nice anon on tumblr and @WhenYourFavouriteDies on here with out who I never wouldhave found that confindence to post that and thanks to real world events that gave me enough spite to channel into- I hope you enjoy!

They continued to make their way past vegetable beets and a stall filled with sleeping rabbitchicken towards the small farm house in silence. There was nothing left to discuss, and any world would mean an unnecessary risk. Katara`s heart was racing in her chest, and she could not help but check their surroundings again and again, looking for any hints that this could be a trap. But there were no guards, and no sound but one of their own breath. Not even a suspicious shadow. Toph cracked the metal lock, and they were in. Just as simple as that.

Through a small floor, they entered what seemed to be the living room. Katara let her eyes glide over the moonlight flooded furniture. A small desk, a drawer. A shelf with a bunch of scrolls and a big metal box that seemed strangely out of place among otherwise tidy and humble interior. Were they really in the right place? Everything here seemed so normal. Katara shook her head. Now was not the time for doubts. Had she really expected this place to look like the home of a fire nation general, maybe with a huge portrait of Ozai on the wall? The whole point of their mission was to find those who had gone into hiding, and where to hide better than here, in a place so average that no one would suspect a thing.

"Now, which door?“ Zuko whispered. There were two, one on each side of the room.

"The one on the right,“ Toph responded so quietly that Katara had to lean down towards her a bit. 

“I can sense someone in there. The other room is empty. No one else here but us.“

As they crossed the room, Katara braced herself for what would happen next. They would enter the door. And she would blood bend again. Something that she once had sworn off for what she thought would be forever. But hadn’t she also thought once that after the defeat of Ozai, the fighting would be over? And those who had committed countless atrocities, who had taken so many innocent lives and burned so many cities, would be brought to justice? Instead, every day still continued to be a struggle against the old structures of wealth and power, and former war criminals were either still in influential positions or living a calm life drinking tea and raising rabbit chicken. The realization of how many counts she had been wrong tasted bitter in her mouth, but it also gave her the determination she needed to do what she had to do. If this was the price that justice had now, she would pay it.

For a moment Katara could not help but think of Hama. Had she felt the same taste on her tongue every full moon? Completely alone in a hostile land with nothing but the knowledge that all her home was destroyed, her loved ones were dead and all her fights had been for nothing? Katara shook her head to chase the thoughts away and bring her focus back.

Not a second too early, because right in that moment the heavy wooden door flung open with a loud crack.

From then, everything happened really quickly. They stormed into the room, and Katar heard Zuko utter a curse. Of course now, Nahzu was warned. In the moonlight that fell though the window, she saw him jumping up in his bed and reaching for something on a small table next to it. But Katara was prepared, and she struck first.

Nahzu froze in the movement, his right arm hanging in the air, his eyes ripped wide open, fear in them.

Toph reached out her hand summoned the thing he had been trying to grab. It was a dagger. But not any dagger, but a really carefully crafted one. The grip was worked to look like one great flame, and the blade had some sort of description engraved in it. Katara did not have to read it to know that if they had been missing a proof before, this was it. For moment, they all remained like this. Toph holding the dagger. Nahzu a grotesque statue with dreadful eyes. Katara in a firm stand keeping him that way.

Then Zuko stepped forward next to Toph. The fear in Nahzu`s eyes, who apparently had not noticed him before, seemed to grow even more.

“You may have noticed that your body doesn’t obey you anymore. That is because for now, the Painted Lady is controlling it.“ 

He nodded towards Katara. She felt a small shiver going down her spine. It were not only his words that caused it, but also the way he was saying them. This was not her friend's voice. This was the voice of a stranger. A stranger that she would prefer to not be enemies with. „I am sure this isn’t a comfortable situation, but you must understand that we cannot risk you attempting anything stupid. Like you grabbing daggers to throw at us, for example. Or any attempts of fire bending or calling for help.“ Zuko paused and leaned forward toward Nahzu. Katara felt that the general wanted nothing else but to back away from him. She did not let him, of course. 

“If you are willing to cooperate, there is no need for our conversation to continue in this position. So, the way this evening continues,“ Zuko shrugged “is completely up to you. The Painted Lady will ease your head now. Nod in case we are clear.“

As soon as Katara allowed it, Nahzu started nodding so frantically that she could hear his teeth hitting together. She exchanged a look with Zuko and received a slight nod from Toph, then she let go of the general completely.

„Who are you?“ he gasped as soon as he realized that he had regained control of his body. Sweat came running down his face. „Are you…are you spirits?“ Nahzu was staring directly at Katara the whole time, which was why she decided to answer.

“Actual spirits from the spirit world? No. As if those would bother with someone like you. We are as human and as much from this world as you are“ She tilted her head slightly, as if she had to think really hard. 

“But we might still be spirits of your past.“

“My past? What about my past?“ 

Katara found it harder and harder to believe that the man in the bed in front of her, who was now holding onto his blanket as if it could save him, with his twitching eyes and cracking voice was the same man who had sat at his desk and calmly coordinated the raids on the southern water tribe, sentencing so many of her people to death.

Zuko interrupted her train of thought: „Yes, what about your past? Would you not like to tell us more about that?“

“There is nothing to tell about my past!“ Nahzu whined and raised his hands.

”I am just a simple citizen from the colonies. I am not even fire nation! You can check my passport, it says earth kingdom.“

“Sure. Because a random citizen from the earth nation just has this lying around in his bedroom.“ 

Toph let his dagger hover over her hand. Now, where she did not have to focus on her bending anymore, Katara could take a closer look and read the inscription in it. Fire and Honor.

„Also, is now a good moment to let you know that I can sense any lie? And the lying definitely falls under attempting something stupid?“

All color that had still been left faded from the general’s face, and for a moment he was frozen again, just to then start to shiver uncontrollably. 

„Please do not kill me,“ he whispered, his eyes constantly wandering since he did not seem to know who to look at. 

„Please. Please. I beg you. Just plea-“

2We don’t want your life tonight. Just some answers.“ Katara felt relieved when Zuko interrupted his pleas. This was not what they were here for.

“For example, we would like to hear who got you this nice new identity. And your your earth kingdom passport“

Nahzu`s state did not really change. „I…I cannot answer that!“

“You cannot? Or you want not?“ Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“I cannot!“ The man cried. „I cannot tell you who the Servant of the Phoenix is because I don`t know! He was keeping his identity secret!

“The Servant of the Phoenix?“ Katara asked, hoping that her voice sounded as calm as Zuko`s while her heart was racing in her chest. They could be onto something even greater here.

“That is the code name he uses. The man who is getting all the papers and making arrangements to get people out of her. I swear it on my honor, I would tell you his name if I knew it.“

“Why only do I feel like your honor is not worth that much?“ Zuko turned to Toph.

“His honor might be worth less than a cabbage, but he is telling the truth.”

Nahzu apparently now saw his chance to gain some ground „And I can give you other names! I can make you a list. A list of others like me. With their old and new names!“ He nearly sounded proud, Katara thought.

„Just let me get a paper!“

Toph went ahead back into the room with the small desk. Katara followed with Nahzu, while Zuko was securing the back. In his night cloth, with the swollen eyes and grey hair on his head that was standing into all directions, the man next to her again looked less like a war criminal and more than the village fool from a bad theatre production. Had he been selling her cabbages in Ba Sing Se, she never would have questioned that. Katara could not help but shiver a little when she realized that exactly that probably had been his plan. And then how many people would have greeted him and bought his goods every morning without knowing they were purchasing them from someone who had caused them the loss of a friend? Or a family member? Of their home? Or the other way around, how many people would have recognized him and returned home haunted by past fears?

“If I may open this? I need my things to write.“ Nahzu pointed at a small drawer next to the desk. Katara nodded, but she was on full alert, ready to blood bend again if she had to. What if all of this had only been a trick? An act that he had played to get into a better position to fight? Opposite of her, she saw Toph switching into a fighting stance as well, and her own tension grew even further.

Finally, the drawer was opened, and nothing but paper and other carefully arranged writing materials were revealed. Katara, who noticed that she had been holding her breath, exhaled and eased up a little, but still did not dare to take her eyes off the general. Nahzu took what he needed and sat down at his desk, where he carefully wrote down ten names. She knew that officially, 40 people were wanted, but at least this was a start.  After he had finished, he seemed unsure who to give the list to. His eyes kept nervously twitching between the three of them until Zuko reached out his hand. Nearly looking thankful, Nahzu put the piece of paper that meant the betrayal of 10 of his comrades in it. 

"Those are all that I know. But I can promise you that each name is correct. You must know, I do have a great memory for names. Always have had one. Faces may slip, but names stay. Names and numbers.“

“You will turn yourself in tomorrow morning.“ Zuko said, completely unimpressed by Nahzu`s words. Katara saw that the general opened his mouth again, but her friend continued before he even had a chance to protest„ or we will visit again tomorrow night. And do think for a second that we won’t find you.“ 

Suddenly, he reached forward and grabbed something from the desk.

“Oh, and we are taking this, just so that you won’t feel tempted to take the next ferry regardless.“ 

Her friend let a small paper that Katar assumed to be an earth kingdom passport into his pocket.

„And now go back to your bed. Were done with you here.“

The general did as told, but not before thanking them for sparing his life so profusely that Katara did not know whether to laugh or be angry. How little of a backbone did this man have, if any at all? It seemed to her hat he had decided to simply accept his fate. But would he still be this obedient in the morning, when the sun was up again and the threat to his life not urgent any more? They could only hope so. 

As soon as the door to his sleeping chamber fell shut, her friends were quick to leave as well.  Katara was about to follow them through the door when the heavy metal box caught her eye again. Nahzu truly had not proven to be the smartest. But could he really stupid enough to keep something valuable out in the open like this?

She used her bending water to open the lock and had the answer to her question just a moment later. Yes he was.

Without another thought, she grabbed the box of the shelf and sprinted to the door, where Zuko and Toph already waited.

“What took you so long, sweetness? You are aware we have to return before dawn?“

„This“, Katara shook the box so that Toph could hear the coins.

Zuko took a look and shook his head. „And what is `this` supposed to be?“

“Reparations.“ Katara responded without missing a beat. "For his victims."

“Reparations? Zuko's eyes widened as he understood. "Do you even have any idea of how to distribute them? It's not like we can just hand out stolen money in front of the palace now.“

“Oh, we will find a way. And he is not going to need his money in prison, is he? If it ever was his money to begin with.“

“Still, this is not what we came for.“ Zuko shook his head. "The point of this was to make sure that those people will be brought in front of a court. It never was to be the court. Only the second night and it’s already getting of track“

Toph responded faster than Katara could. „Oh no, Sparky. It is just getting on track. The Painted Lady truly is a win for this group.“ Since she was thankful for the support, Katara did not protest when Toph hit her on the back a bit too hard.

Especially because Zuko still seemed hesitant. „We worked so hard to establish a relief fund and convince people to not perform self justice. And now we are doing the exact same thing we have been wanting to prevent.“

Katara sighed. This conversation did not seem to lead anywhere.

"Zuko, don`t tell me you don’t see what it looks like downtown. People are performing self justice, and those who don’t are still starving months after the war. Those people do not need formulas, and they don’t have time for them to be approved. Those people need direct help to put dinner on the table tomorrow.“

“Katara, I know.“ Zuko suddenly sounded awfully resignated. “I just wish it would not have to be this way. It should not have to“ He shook his head again, and Katara was startled by the sudden sadness in his voice 

“What kind of ruler am I that I have to sneak out of my own palace at night to intimidate and steal from my own citizens so that the rest of my citizens does not have to live in fear and poverty?“

She understood him too well. Of course, he did not want to do this. Of course he did not want to have put on a make to do what he considered to be right. And of course he had never asked for the burden of carrying the weight of a whole nation with all it’s past mistakes and future fears on his shoulders. Just like Katara had never been wanting to blood bend again. Or being divided from her family. She felt his pain, and she felt her own, and they became one in her heart. Katara knew she could not free Zuko nor herself of it. But that did not mean they had to bear it alone.

“The kind of ruler that deeply cares for his people and does want to lead them into a civil war?“ She pulled Zuko into a hug.

“You do what has to be done. We all do. As Avatar Kyoshi said, only justice will bring peace.“

“Damn right“ Katara felt Toph`s hand on her shoulder. „And I would say we did an awesome job today, so can we focus on that?“

“You are right. Both of you. And I am more thankful to have you here with me.” 

Katara knew that her friend meant every word. For one more moment, they remained like this, all just holding onto each other. 

Until Toph reminded them of the situation at hand. “Look, I am glad we all like each other so much and can talk about our feelings, but shouldn't we keep going? We are still pretty much on Nahzu´s doorstep.” 

Of course she was right. It was more than time for them to head back to the palace if they wanted to make it on time, and Katara did not even want to imagine the consequences being late would have. 

After they had walked in silence for a while, Toph suddenly turned her face towards her. There was a huge grin on it.

“Just honestly, Katara. Spirits of your past? That definitely won today's award for most dramatic comment.“

“Well, you have to admit it did fit the moment.” Katara responded, fully aware that she sounded definseve. Sometimes she secretly wished to be more like Sokka, who always seemed to have comebacks for everything. Even though she of course would never admit that. She'd rather get eaten by a moose lion.

“And Nahzu`s face was priceless.“ She added quickly. 

“Well, if only I could have seen that.” Katar directly regretted her words, but before she could apologize, Toph was already onto another thought. „I just hope he does not actually believe he is haunted now. Can you imagine his statement in court?“ 

She imitated Nahzu´s whiny voice. "Your honor, I confess everything. Just please, please tell the spirits to leave me alone!“

Katara could not help but laugh, and happily noticed that Zuko cracked a smile as well. They were on the same page again.

„Well, I guess we got a name for ourselves now either way,“ he said. „You can bet he is going to talk about us 5 seconds into being questioned. I am just glad he did not strike me as a genius, so whatever he says, we should be quite safe.“

“I just wish I could hear how that goes. And even more of course that he only says what he is supposed to.“ Katara agreed. „But I actually think that sprits of the past does have a ring to it.“

"For you two maybe. I prefer to be seen as a real world threat.”, Toph sighed. “But I guess that is the price you pay for finally being able to beat up idiots again.“

“And here I was thinking you were doing this for some higher goal.” Zuko did his best to sound dramatic, but Katara could see that he was fighting the urge to laugh. 

“Some higher goal? Me?“ Toph, on the other hand, sounded truly disappointed. "You two are here for the noble motives. Justice“, she pointed at Katara, „And Honor“, she moved her finger over to Zuko. "I, however, am just here to kick some war criminal ass.“

Katara smiled. „For Justice, honor, and kicking war criminal ass. I could get on board with that.“

“Sweetness, you already are. You did more than prove it tonight.“

They had been so caught up in their conversation that none of them had noticed the two figures waiting for them in the dark.

While they were completely exposed in the bright moonlight, however had been waiting for them was hidden in the shadows so well that they were impossible to identify. Katar heard Zuko whisper something about the moon being a traitor, but she was not sure if she had caught that right and just hoped it was not important. In her head, the scene from the breakfast table was on replay, with Lazon promising to dedicate for force to catching the blue spirit. Had he or his man been tracking them? And if so, did they know who they really were? And again if so, would he dare to attack Zuko?

Zuko drew his swords. Toph raised her hands and got into a table stance to fight. Katara focused herself

Then, after what had seemed like an eternity, the two figures stepped out of the shadow.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read until here, the usual disclaimer that I love to hear your opinion. Like honestly, if you leave kuddos you make me happy, if you commnet you make my day and if you talk about my fic to my on tumblr I will probably propose. Also I kind of cannot wait to put up the next chapter now...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just the start because I really wanted to get into writing this. But I promise there will be more action next chapter. (A certain admiral will get hurt) Please let me now your thoughts! 
> 
> PS: I love you!


End file.
